vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Angel Emfrbl/So Miku English...
I just find her English voicebank annoying to listen to in that demos. Her vowel sounds are... Irritating... Her pitch seems to have a slight pitch change whenevr she says something. Or at least every other vowel sound comes out funny... "WhEn I look In to A mIrrOr". She pronounces "Mirror" abslutely in a odd tone. I'm not saying english Vocaloids are better, because I've never gotten over Sonika. I think the problem is Miku sounds very hard on sounds, not soft like the past English Vocaloids. Incidently, that demo they keep using is quite bad, Miku sounds like she has a cold on lower notes. Kaito's is better, but his pronounications are worst. He has the same problem though. I half suspect its to do with the Japanese accent. However... Luk was a lot less pain on my ears. I wish I could fully explain the issue I have with them, to point out the problem to CFM. But even if I say something CFM won't acknowledge it I have no doubt. But right now, both are swinging from vowels that have sharp "ear gritting" effect and that same "I have a cold" on the low notes. Kaito is, still in my opinion, turning out the better vocal of the two it seems. Considering how old those demos are, I'm sure their out of date, Kaito's been improved. I don't think CFM should focus on Miku being cute, that worked for Japanese but its adding the wrong effects to her vocal in English... The anime weaboos will love it... I'm sure. -_- But not every Vocaloid fan is in that weaboo anime fan group. I don't know, I think it just links back to the same issues with Japanese accents. The vowel sounds are problemly caused by that old "lack of distinction" effect. Miku and Kaito are trying to force vowel sounds that aren't meant to sound the way they do into words, this would explain at least the issues on their vowels. Still its clear, which is something. But not every issue from Luka has been adressed. this is the biggest disappointment. I said on VO, CFM are currently making the mistake of compare Kaito with other Europeon Vocaloids, however... English Vocaloids do not produce perfect English, so their comparing one flawed Vocaloid system with another, when they need to compare it with the speakers of the language more then anything. However, with a lack of established user base and many fans not even understanding their own language who aren't taking English capabel Vocaloids seriously, I wll say what I didn't say on VO, is that in practice this isn't possible. If CFM asks Circus-P or some one like that? I'd rather they go to Shu-tP, who although is never perfect is a better producer and at least makes nice songs. My favourite Tonio song is his song "Treasure". Not too happy though with his first Big Al demo. Big Al was waaay too high. But Al's a problematic one for those not used to venturing down as low as #E1. :-/ Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts/About Vocaloid